Respuesta
by Beth Riall
Summary: Ella le enseño sobre el amor, le dijo que lo amaba. El tambien la amaba, pero un acontesimiento rompera su corazon en pedazos. Laharl vagara por el inframundo con una simple pregunta ¿Qué es el amor? Desde el capitulo 8.
1. Chapter 2

**El encuentro de los dos**

,

Actualmente Aris no era una chica feliz. Ella ha tenido que ser una recadera desde que se unió a las alas blancas, a sido victima de abusos verbales por parte de sus superiores y esta totalmente segura de que si Etsuko no los hubiese amenazado, desde hace mucho que hubiese perdido la virginidad. Y en estos momentos se encuentra aquí, limpiando una habitación de la cual habría tenido que irse hace horas.

Se suponía que la tarea era sencilla: entregar la misión, dar explicaciones, irse a casa a darse un baño, tomar una tasa de chocolate caliente, meterse a la cama y tener dulces sueños. No cuidar de un rey demonio. Aunque no es como si él se lo hubiese pedido. Laharl se durmió poco después de terminada la sopa, y Aris se vio tentada a dejar el informe sobre la mesa he irse a casa, pero era necesario darle a Laharl distintos detalles sobre su tarea. No le quedó otra más que esperar a que despertara.

Cuando entró a la sala principal, no pudo evitar dirigir su atención a toda la basura y mugre en el piso. En serio, Aris no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo sucios que pueden ser los chicos. Ella era una persona muy limpia, no soportaba ni siquiera ver la pelusa de bolsillo y se bañaba tres veces al día sin falta. Sus impulsos no le dejaron más remedio que comenzar a limpiar el cuarto de Laharl.

-Buuu, ¿Cómo pasó esto? –No podía creer que ya se hubiesen llenado cuatro bolsas de 80x120 y todavía no fuese ni la mitad. ¿Cuánto hace que Laharl se había quedado en la habitación? Parecía que no la habían limpiado en años.

KABOM

Los lloriqueos de Aris fueron cortados por el sonido de lo que parecía ser una enorme explosión.

KABOM

Y luego otra.

KABOM

Y otra.

KABOM

Cada una de ella parecía estar acercándose más y más. Por supuesto, este era uno de los peores lugares en el infierno, por lo que Aris no se molesto mucho en prestarles atención. Estaba más ocupada tratando de no pensar en que tan sucias tienen que estar un par de calcetas para reptar por el techo. ¿Laharl siquiera usaba calcetas?

-Desearía tener alas…

KABOM

Una fuerte explosión en la puerta principal la sacó de sus fantasías.

La puerta salió volando por los aires junto con una pequeña parte de la entrada. El humo y las cenizas inundaron toda la habitación mientras Aris tratada de recomponerse. El sonido de esa explosión la dejó muy confundida y las cenizas la estaban mareando bastante. Pero pudo divisar una sombra detrás de las cenizas, y como estas se estaban disipando pasó a ser más y más clara.

Lo primero que pudo reconocer fue un pequeño prinny tirado en el piso, totalmente quemado y con la lengua para afuera. Aris dudaba mucho que volviese a servicio activo muy pronto.

Luego notó algo más sobre la cabeza del prinny. Empezaba a ver a alguien que tenia un pie sobre la cabeza del pobre pingüino. Fue cuando pudo ver unos terribles ojos rojos que parecían arder de furia, y la imagen de una chica totalmente furiosa se mostró completamente frente a ella.

Aris estaba conmocionada, ¿Esto era un robo? ¿Iba a ser asaltada? ¿Esta chica le robaría y la mataría? ¿O La mataría primero para robarle después? ¿Tendría que volver a limpiar todo de nuevo? La habitación quedó hecha un desastre por la explosión y Aris no tendría más remedio que volver a empezar. La idea de morir ya no le sonaba tan mala.

Pero primero lo primero.

Frente a ella estaba una chica pelirroja, pisoteando a un prinny, armada con una lanza, y aparentemente furiosa. Aris tenía que pensar con cuidado, esto no parecía un simple robo. La chica en cuestión no había dicho algo como: "Esto es un asalto", "El dinero o te mato" o "Dame todo lo que tengas, incluyendo la ropa que traes puesta". Fue en ese pensamiento cuando notó que la mirada de furia en la pelirroja cambió a una de… ¿Sorpresa? No, Aris creía que era más de incredulidad.

Ni Aris ni la extraña chica parecieron poder decir algo, cada una miraba a la otra; Aris miraba a la pelirroja con miedo, y la pelirroja miraba a Aris con la misma expresión de incredulidad. Aris tenía que pensar en algo, y tenia que ser algo bueno si quería salvar su triste pero amada vida.

-Esto… a… -Algo rápido; algo ingenioso; algo que salve su vida. –Mmmm, se te ven las panties.

Ciertamente, el que Etna tuviese su pierna derecha sobre un prinny dejaba al descubierto sus panties blancas.

* * *

Vyers no era realmente una persona que desease mucho en la vida, ¿Por qué iba a querer más de lo que ya tenia? Había disfrutado de una hermosa y buena mujer a quien amo más que a nada en el mundo, no paso mucho hasta que tuvo un hijo del cual, pese a que tenia grabes problemas de temperamento, siempre estuvo orgulloso. La tragedia quizás golpeo su vida, pero esa era su otra vida. Una vida en la que no habría cambiado nada, no se arrepentía de nada. El fue feliz, y quería que su hijo fuese feliz. Fue por eso que… que posiblemente cometió el peor error de su nueva vida al tratar de manipular de ese modo sus sentimientos.

La primera vez que vio a Flonne fue cuando estaba ideando con el Serafín una forma de apoyar a su hijo, y de demostrar que ángeles y demonios pueden convivir en paz. Era una imagen hermosa, en cierta forma le recordaron mucho a su difunta esposa. No solo su sonrisa, sino sus ideales: amor, amor sobre todas las cosas, un amor capas de vencer cualquier mal. Esa niña podría enseñarle a Laharl a no despreciar algo en lo que su madre creyó tanto. Y quizás, si todo salía bien…

Fue un estúpido. Ahora que veía en el pasado, se daba cuenta de que esa niña era solo eso, una niña. Demasiado joven para entender realmente el amor, más aun el dolor que puede realmente causar. Cuando se enteró de lo sucedido; cuando pensó en el enorme daño que debió de sufrir su hijo a manos de alguien que no solo se parecía a su madre, sino que le enseño a volver a amar, fueron necesario escuadrones de élite celestinos solo para contener la rabia que estaba dispuesto a desatar sobre esa perra y el maldito arcángel que lo destrozó todo. No, todo estaba destinado a destrozarse. Flonne era realmente joven para entender que el amor puede traer tanto felicidad, como desgracia. Eventualmente todo hubiese terminado, pero este… este fue el peor de los escenarios.

Lo último que supo de su hijo es que estaba vagando por todo night world tratando de saber que era realmente el amor.

Solo eso bastó para que sintiese deseos de morir nuevamente.

Pero todavía no podía morir. Esta misión era la oportunidad perfecta para encontrar a su hijo y tratar por cualquier medio de restablecer su ya destrozado corazón. No iba a cometer los mismos errores otra vez: nada de manipulaciones ni secretos. Encontraría a Laharl y le daría todo el apoyo que un padre puede darle a su hijo y todavía más, con tal de sanar las heridas dejadas por la traición, el verdadero problema eran las cicatrices…

-Aquí es… –Eita no trató de disimular la melancolía de su voz. Frente a él se encontraba la horrible puerta que lo separaba de su amor, aunque no es como si el tuviese cara para verla, no después del enorme daño que le provocó. Ni siquiera en los escasos momentos en los que Flonne salía se atrevía siquiera a mirarla.

-¿Ella está adentro?

-Seguramente… –A Eita le llamó mucho el modo en que Vyers se refirió a Flonne: "Ella". Por lo que escucho anteriormente por boca de Flonne, esta no era precisamente la actitud de un idiota, y ¿Dónde estaba el acento francés?

Vyers no sabia como reaccionaria al verla; parte de el se debatía entre mantener la compostura, o simplemente arrástralos a los dos a Celestia y ganarse el permiso para quedarse en el Inframundo y así poder buscar a Laharl.

Tock Tock Tock

-¿Flonne? Tenemos un invitado de Celestia. Parece que ha ocurrido algo grave y necesita verte urgentemente – Nadie respondió. A Eita esto no le parecía raro, no es como si Flonne quisiese habla con él. –Lo lamento, ella no se encuentra de todo bien desde-

BLAM

Vyers tiró la puerta de una patada. No tenía tiempo para sensiblerías de personas a las que personalmente preferiría ver en la hoguera.

Eita quedó aturdido por el movimiento repentino. La patada paso realmente cerca de su cabeza, casi podría jurar que el objetivo era arrancársela. No dudaba que esa devastadora patada tenia fuerza suficiente para quitársela de sobre sus hombros.

Flonne había quedado desconcertada por el hecho de que su puerta haya salido volando y se estrellara contra la pared haciéndose pedazos. No era precisamente algo que estaba acostumbrada a ver, al menos… ya no. Lo que la impactó más fue el demonio que entró. Tardó algunos segundos en reconocerlo y eso fue solo por la mirada asesina que parecía dirigirle, nada que ver con el antiguo Mid-Boss que ella recordaba. Estaba apunto de decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Flonne tenía miedo.

Hace tiempo que ella no tenía miedo, pero los ojos del demonio que antaño compartió tantas peleas con Laharl y que incluso le ayudo a volverse más fuerte apenas le dejaban respirar.

Eita se encontraba en una situación similar, sus pies se sentían clavados al piso. Al sentir esa sed de sangre, su impulso primario fue el de proteger a Flonne, pero descubrió que el también había quedado atrapado en esa corriente de ira y muerte. Eso no se limitó a ellos, todos en el castillo habían quedado paralizados por esa presencia arrasadora que parecía amenazar sus vidas.

Éste definitivamente do era el Mid-Boss del que Eita había escuchado tanto.

-Flonne… -Cuando Vyers habló lo hizo con una perfecta retención de la ira, pero eso solo lo hizo ver como una bestia capas de destrozar absolutamente todo con lo que se topase de un momento a otro.

-Lamento mucho informarle que el Serafín: El Maestro Lamington de Celestia, ha fallecido, más precisamente, fue asesinado. Se sospecha que fue victima de un atentado en el cual tanto tú como Eita son los principales sospechosos. Con permiso del arcángel Milles, se me ha otorgado permiso para investigar este atentado. En caso de que ustedes dos sean responsables, es mí deber retornarlos a Celestia donde se les sentenciara por este atroz crimen, si resultan ser inocentes es mi deber regresar con el verdadero o los verdaderos culpables. Con el fin de evitar una guerra, ya sean inocentes o no, serán sentenciados por una corte de Celestia por la muerte del Serafín Lamington. Espero contar con su apoyo en el transcurso de esta investigación, de ser inocentes realmente apreciaría cualquier ayuda que pudiesen prestarme para esta tarea.

Pero solo por prestarme ayuda no pasaré por alto mi deber de regresarlos a Celestia de ser necesario – Con todo dicho, Vyers abandonó la habitación.

Conforme se alejaba, el sentimiento de peligro comenzó a disminuir.

Eita solo pudo ver el rostro en shock de Flonne, incapaz de decir algo para consolarla. Sabía lo importante que el Maestro Lamington fue en su vida, y ahora estaba muerto, y ellos eran los principales sospechosos de esa muerte.

-Flonne…

-El Maestro Lamington… ¿Muerto? –Su voz era casi un susurro, y las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir.

Eita solo podía pensar en abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero lo cierto era que nada estaba bien. Posiblemente nada volvería a estar bien, pero tenía que hacer algo para tratar de ayudarla…

-Flonne… –Extendió su mano tratando de llegar a ella, pero…

-¡NO ME TOQUES!

Eita retrocedió inmediatamente.

-No te atrevas a volver a tocarme… –Flonne estaba totalmente destruida. Primero Laharl, ahora el Serafín, dos personas a las que amo mucho y que ahora ya no estaban ahí para ella. Era solo Eita, la persona que la ayudo a destruir a su amor.

-Flonne, yo solo…

-¡VETE! Solo… solo déjame sola…

Eita apretó sus puños, no podía soportar verla así. Quería ayudarla desesperadamente, pero sabia que no podía, había perdido el derecho. Lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento era dejarla sola, su presencia solo traería más dolor.

-Lo siento, Flonne…

* * *

Tock Tock Tock

-Flonne, ¿puedo pasar? –Laharl preguntó. No estaba muy seguro de como era esto de las relaciones de novio y novia, pero sabia que no era pasar tan poco tiempo juntos. Desde la llegada de Eita, Flonne parecía cada vez más distante.

-¡Ah! ¡Laharl! Es… he… espera un minuto –Flonne contestó desde detrás de la puerta. Laharl solo hubiese irrumpido pero…

_Sabías que no estaba sola._

…supuso que ser paciente era otra tarea de novio, aunque realmente le molestaba que lo dejaran plantado de ese modo.

Podía escuchar a Flonne moviéndose dentro de la habitación, supuso que podría estar cambiándose o algo así. No entendía por que las chicas perdían tanto tiempo arreglándose, no es como si fuesen a ir a alguna cita o algo, aunque si estaba hay para invitarla a salir, hace tiempo que no salen… o se besan. No es que se interesase mucho por los besos.

Laharl tenía buen oído por lo que podía escuchar levemente los susurros que parecía decirse…

_A él._

…a si misma.

La puerta se abrió levemente y Laharl pudo ver…

_Un ala blanca detrás de la cortina._

…a Flonne un tanto cansada. No era la típica escena de una chica que se apresura tanto por encontrar lo adecuado, de hecho parecía haberse vestido muy apresuradamente.

-Laharl, he ¿necesitas algo? –Es extraño, Flonne solía decirle cariño o cosas como esa. A Laharl solía molestarlo mucho, pero ahora hubiese dado lo que fuese por ser llamado "cariñito".

-Hace tiempo que no salimos, ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos esta noche? Tengo entradas para…

-No puedo –Una respuesta cortante. Flonne no se veía triste por rechazarlo, en realidad se veía un tanto molesta por haber sido interrumpida en lo que sea que estuviese haciendo solo por eso.

-¿Por qué? No hemos salido desde que ese estúpido de Eita-

-¡Eita no es estúpido! –Flonne gritó. Laharl no podía recordar la última vez que Flonne le había gritado de tal modo. –Eita es una gran persona y me lastima que lo trates de ese modo. Él no te ha hecho nada, deberías de tratar de tratarlo un poco mejor.

-Flonne…

-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo algo que hacer –Flonne cerró la puerta.

Desde afuera, Laharl podía escuchar los susurros de Flonne. Era como si se estuviese disculpando con alguien.

_Patético._

* * *

Aris seguía contemplando las pantie- es decir, a la pelirroja furiosa frente a ella. ¿Por qué su vida tenia que ser tan complicada? ¿Era mucho pedir un descanso? Dios, desearía que la dejasen oler las rosas.

Aris solo esperaba que la pelirroja no fuese una sádica lesbiana a la que le gustase utilizar esa lanza para algo más que matar. Aunque en estas tierras no tenía muchas esperanzas.

-¿Tú eres la puta? –La pelirroja di- Espera, ¡¿Qué?! En toda su vida a Aris nunca la habían considerado una puta o algo por el estilo, y ahora una ladrona asesino sádica lesbiana se lo dice en la cara… en definitiva estaba jodida, en más de una forma. Esa chica de seguro disfrutaba de llamar putas a sus victimas antes de violarlas y matarlas, o peor, las secuestraba, encerraba en algún cuarto oscuro con esposas en las manos y las piernas listas para ser vendidas al mejor postor. Su vida era un asco…

En cuanto a Etna, solo podía ver como esta chica extrañamente parecida a la fallecida reina se hacia un ovillo y se ponía a llorar. No era de ella, pero se sentía como si le hubiese dado una patada a algún cachorrito desahuciado con el que se topó en la calle. No era precisamente el mejor de los sentimientos.

Guardó su lanza y se acercó a la chica desconocida que parecía llorar desconsoladamente. ¿Por qué su vida tenia que ser tan complicada? Todo lo que quería era regresar al castillo con el príncipe, echar a patadas a la puta de su ex-mejor amiga y a su novio, y vivir felizmente atentando contra la vida de Laharl.

-Estoooo… de casualidad tú-

-¡NO TE DARIAN MUCHO POR MÍ! – Aris gritó con la esperanza de escapar a su destino de ser vendida a cualquier demonio lascivo amante del hardcore.

Etna ya estaba más que confundida, esa no era precisamente la reacción que ella esperaba de una puta de 3 dólares. Etna esperaba no haberse equivocado de cuarto.

-Ah, mí nombre es Etna, la hermosa rosa negra que-

-_¿Rosa negra? ¿Es ese su nombre de dominatriz? Aguuuu, Etsuko ayúdame, me van a vender después de violarme con una lanza._

-Por lo que- ¿Eh? –Etna tuvo que detenerse después de ver el litro de lágrimas que caída de los ojos de la pequeña puta (¿?) casi como una cascada.

-Oye, ¿Estas bien? –Etna no podía creer lo que había preguntado, ella vino aquí para acabar con quien sea que se revuelque con el príncipe, y llevar a ese mocoso lujurioso devuelta al castillo. Esto era algo… que realmente se salía del contexto.

-Por favor… yo no seria una buena esclava, me quejo y lloro mucho. Tampoco soy muy atractiva, mis pechos no son tan grandes como los tuyos –Etna se vio tentada a tomar lo último como un insulto, pero esa chica se veía desesperada. El ver llorar a alguien que se parece a la reina: mujer que le robó a la persona dueña de su amor, siempre creyó que seria divertido, pero ahora…

-Bien, mira, no voy a hacerte nada. Solo estoy buscando a alguien, ¿De acuerdo? –Etna trató de sonar lo más normal del mundo, esto claramente no iba como ella se lo esperaba.

-En- ¿En serio? ¿No me torturara mientras me viola con su lanza?

-¿Eh? A, no, no haré tal cosa –Eso fue… desconcertante para Etna. (0.0)

Aris pareció recomponerse un poco, hasta que vio el estado de la entrada. – ¿Esto es acaso un robo? Yo no tengo mucho dinero, todavía no es día de pago y de todas formas no es mucho.

-¿Qué? ¡No! De donde sacaste que esto era un robo –Etna pregunto indignada. E de señalar que Etna pareció estar más indignada de ser considerada una ladrona que una aparente sádica dominadora con tendencias lésbicas.

-Pero la puerta…

-Ah, si, eso –Etna se sonrojó un poco, esta no era precisamente su idea de una entrada triunfal. –Eso… eso no tiene mucha importancia.

-Mmmmmn, esta bien, supongo…

-…

-…

-…

-¿Quieres un poco de té?

-Seguro.

* * *

-¿Las alas blancas? Que original –Etna se burló. Le parecía increíble que el príncipe se halla aliado con un grupo de mercenarios. –Y ¿Realmente los lidera un arcángel?

-Sip, Etsuko es una gran líder y una maravillosa persona. Ella a sido una gran amiga y me a protegido mucho dese que me reclutó, aunque nunca entenderé por que me reclutó, yo no soy el hibrido más fuerte que existe –Aris dijo con tristeza. Era cierto, en estándares de poder ella estaría a la par con un humano común y corriente.

-Bueno, se nota que eres buena en la cocina, este té y las galletas están deliciosas –Y realmente lo estaba, Etna casi lamentaba el haber estado cerca de matarla por pensar que se acostaba con Laharl. Casi.

-¿En serio? Etsuko dijo lo mismo cuando nos conocimos, desde entonces me pide que le haga de cenar a menudo. Realmente me gusta cocinar –Aris contesto muy emocionada La cocina era su mayor fuerte, desde niña siempre la había amado y a menudo demostraba ser mejor que cualquier restaurante cinco estrellas.

-JE je je, de alguna manera me los esperaba –Etna termino su té y galletas. Todavía había algo que necesitaba. – ¿Puedo verlo?

-¿Mmmm?

-El príncipe… Laharl, esta dormido ¿No? –Hace tres años que Etna no lo veía, si seguía dormido Etna no dudaría en despertarlo como en los viejos tiempos y arrastrarlo de vuelta al castillo.

-Supongo, pero trata de no despertarlo, parecía estar bastante mal la última vez que lo vi –Aris se estremeció un poco al recordar la mirada de muerte que le dio mientras hablaban, nunca en su vida había visto una mirada como esa. Todavía tenía problemas para identificar que tipo de emociones escondían esos ojos rojos.

-No hay problema –Contestó Etna mientras cargaba su pistola.

* * *

Aris abrió lentamente la puerta, sin percatarse que detrás de ella Etna se preparaba para dispararle a lo que esperaba fuese un príncipe durmiente con cara de tonto, y a utilizarla como escudo humano cuando ese tonto desatara un ataque furioso.

-Señor Laharl, ¿Esta despierto?

Etna tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reírse cuando Aris llamó seño a Laharl. Generalmente todos lo conocían como "ese mocoso". Aunque Etna no lo ha visto en tres años, y después de todo lo que lo ha oído de él, no le sorprendería que hubiese cambiado un poco. Sinceramente esperaba que no. Parte de ella quería que se pusiese a gritar y hacer berrinche cuando la viese.

Si había realmente cambiado tanto como se temía, entonces esa perra realmente iba a pagar.

-Parece que aun esta dormid-

¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!

-¡Kyaaaaa!

Etna disparo hacia la cama donde Laharl se encontraba durmiendo. Para desgracia de Aris, disparo junto a su oído.

Lo que Etna no se esperaba era que el príncipe se despertara inmediatamente originados los disparos y los esquivara de un salto. Su bufando materializó una espada que sujeto con su mano derecha y se abalanzó contra ella. Aris ya estaba inconsciente en el piso por culpa de los disparos que casi la dejan sorda.

Etna quedó aturdida unos segundos, cuando se recompuso el príncipe estaba a menos de medio camino de ella, y no parecía dispuesto a detenerse.

¡Bang! ¡Clank! ¡Bang! ¡Clank! ¡Bang! ¡Clank!

Otros tres disparos, pero estos fueron fácilmente desviados con la espada del príncipe, Etna se pregunto desde cuando era tan hábil en el manejo de la espada, el príncipe que recordaba solo los hubiese recibido directamente para jactarse de lo ridículo que es tratar de dañarlo.

Etna entro en pánico al ver que el príncipe la miraba con intenciones asesinas, eso era algo que nunca había visto en él. Entonces… se detuvo.

-Oh, eres solo tú, Etna –Dijo como si nada; Como si no hubiese estado apunto de partirla en dos con su espada... ¿rota? ¿Desvió tres disparos con una espada rota? Eso ya estaba fuera de serie para el príncipe.

Etna no podía dejar que se diese cuenta de su falta de compostura por lo que decidió recuperar el control de la situación, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo.

-¿Cómo que solo yo? Maldito mocoso, ¿tienes alguna idea de cuanto tiempo me has hecho perder buscándote? –Aquí es cuando Etna esperaba uno de sus berrinches habituales.

-No realmente, no he escuchado nada del castillo en años –Laharl le respondió con indiferencia.

¿He?

-Han… ¡Han sido tres años! Si, así es. Te he estado buscando desde que te fuiste, debo admitir que cubriste bien tus huellas, pero no lo suficientemente bien, mocoso malcriado –Y aquí es donde comienzan los gritos.

-Ya veo… lo lamento si te cause problemas, Etna. Pero realmente tenia que alegarme, supongo que a estas instancias tu misma sabrás porque –Nuevamente una respuesta indiferente, tranquila y sin el menor rastro de hostilidad.

¿Cómo?

-¿Qué…? Esto… Pues es hora de volver al castillo, príncipe –Etna sujetó fuertemente a Laharl del brazo con la intención de arrastrarlo fuera mientras el acostumbraba decir su sarta de insultos y gritos. Laharl simplemente se zafó con un rápido y hábil movimiento. Algo que Etna no se había esperado nunca del príncipe.

-No regresaré Etna, al menos no todavía –Dijo mientras levantaba a Aris cuidadosamente, la sujetó en estilo nupcial y la llevó tranquilamente a la cama. Eso era claramente algo que Etna nunca esperó ver en el príncipe.

Oh, esa perra iba realmente a pagárselas cuando volviera.

-¿Cómo que no? Me tomé muchas molestias para encontrarte si no regresas entonces te obligar-

-Si tratas de forzarme a volver, entonces te matare y tú búsqueda de tres años habrá sido totalmente en vano –Laharl la cortó.

Hablaba en serio; Etna sabía que era en serio. Esa forma de hablar, tan seria y decidida. El príncipe no dejaría que ella se interpusiese en su camino, la mataría si siquiera lo intentaba. Estaba seguro de ello.

-Prin… Laharl… pero, el trono…

-El trono puede esperar, lo ha hecho por tres años ¿Qué cuesta esperar un poco más? –Este en definitiva no era el príncipe que recordaba. Etna se quedo muda, éste no era el Laharl con el que estaba acostumbrada a tratar, tenia que pensar en algo distinto si quería tratarlo.

-¿Y que se supone que haga ahora? Vine a buscarte, no puedes simplemente decirme que me esfume –Etna no sabía muy bien que conseguiría con esto. No podía pelear con éste Laharl porque es más que obvio que es capas de matarla, solo le quedaba la negociación y el chantaje, y para eso necesitaba conocer un poco mejor a éste Laharl.

-No lo hago –Una respuesta simple y desconcertante.

-¿Qué?

-No tengo nada en tu contra y tampoco te estoy pidiendo que regreses al castillo. Seria una vergüenza para ti regresar con las manos vacías después de tanto tiempo. Desde aquí, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras –Laharl terminó. En realidad le daba igual lo que eligiese Etna, no es como si ella pudiese obligarlo a regresar.

Etna estaba desconcertada, nada tenia sentido. No la acompañara de vuelta, pero tampoco la esta echando, o insultando, o gritando, o tratando de matarla. Solo continuo indiferente mientras pasaba a su lada y se dirigía a la cocina para hacerse un ¿té? ¿Se estaba preparando un té? ¿No se había percatado del estado del cuarto? Es decir, hay un enorme agujero donde debería estar la puerta. ¿O es que ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas?

En definitiva, esa maldita perra pagaría el máximo precio por esto.

-¿Quieres un poco de té, Etna? –Laharl le preguntó.

Etna ya había tomado un té, pero aun así… -Claro.

,

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 3

**El fin del terror**

**,**

-Yyyy, ¿Qué a sido de su vida príncipe? –Etna preguntó un tanto dudosa. Una cosa era preguntarle a un Laharl fácilmente manipulable como el anterior, otra, era preguntarle a un Laharl que no dudaría en cortar cabezas si algo no le gustaba.

Etna no tenía miedo, no lo tuvo del anterior Laharl y no lo tendría de éste. Solo estaba un tanto preocupada por la actitud que tomaría, pero más aun, por la respuesta. Tres años pueden ser nada para un demonio, pero Laharl parece haber vivido más en ese lapso tan corto de tiempo que cualquier demonio que conociese. Y si lo que Aris dijo era cierto, entonces el príncipe estaba atrapado en las alas blancas, un grupo de mercenarios que te matan antes de que siquiera pienses en desertar.

-No hay mucho que decir sobre eso. Desde que dejé el castillo he estado vagando y peleando. Generalmente busco algún lugar que pueda tener mi respuesta y me dirijo ahí. Sino, sólo me gano la vida haciendo algunos trabajos para gente no tan "buena" como otros demonios. El trabajo es duro y la paga es una mierda, pero me mantiene ocupado –Laharl tomó un sorbo de té antes de continuar. –También conocí a gente muy rada en estos tres años, pero me vi obligado a matar a la mayoría.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te atraparon en medio de un besuqueo con sus novias? –Etna dijo mientras reía oscuramente. Era un intento de sacar de sus casillas a Laharl, probar que el viejo Laharl todavía estaba adentro de ese demonio roto.

-No. Los maté porque me reconocieron –Dijo sin siquiera pestañar. Mientras tomaba su té no pudo notar como la mirada de Etna cambiaba por una fracción de segundo.

-_Supongo que eso explica porque tardé tanto en encontrarlo –_Fueron los pensamientos de Etna. Laharl solía atacar a cualquiera que lo hiciese enfadar, pero casi nunca los mataba. El que mate sólo por su nombre, eso era algo que Etna nunca esperó del príncipe.

-Así que… Las alas blancas –Etna decidió cambiar el tema.

-Sí, al principio no me interesaba mucho, pero… -Laharl no podía evitar recordar su corto pero informativo encuentro con Etsuko. No fue la mejor de sus peleas, pero después de la pequeña anécdota, puede que encuentre a personas que le den una respuesta más clara.

-¿Príncipe? –A Etna no le agradó el que Laharl se quedara callado de repente, ignorándola totalmente. –Sabe que no puedo leer el pensamiento ¿Verdad?

A Laharl no le incomodaba la presencia de Etna, en realidad, lo calmaba bastante. Una calma que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, quizás desde que se fue del castillo. Nunca creyó que ella de todas las personas sería quien lo buscase, en realidad, nuca creyó que alguien del castillo realmente estuviese buscándolo. Las muertes, el cambio de nombre y apariencia en distintas partes del Inframundo eran solo precauciones. Y ahora que sabía que alguien lo buscaba…

Se sentía bien.

Era como si alguien realmente se preocupara por él.

Pero no era él.

Lo que realmente le preocupaba a Etna era su deber en el trono. Lo que no tenía sentido era que ella no lo hubiese usurpado. En realidad, Laharl estaba seguro de que Etna aprovecharía su ida para tomar todo lo que pudiese.

-¿Por qué me buscas? –Laharl preguntó con cautela. Sin él, Etna podría haberse apropiado del trono fácilmente. Lo que le falta de poder puede compensarlo con información y chantajes. Es una chica lista, seguramente tiene una gran cantidad de salva conductos.

-Bueno, esperaba que fuese un poco más agradecido con quien lo ha estado buscando tanto tiempo. –Etna fingió molestia. Al menos todavía no se le había quitado lo grosero, eso era un ¿alivio? Bueno, era algo.

-Gracias.

-¿He? Etna se quedo tildada, la confusión era clara en su rostro. El príncipe… casi nunca daba las gracias. Mucho menos a ella. Puede que no haya oído bien. – ¿Podría repetir lo que dijo hace un segundo, príncipe? –Sí, seguramente escucho mal.

Laharl se sirvió un poco más de té antes de contestar. –Te estoy dando las gracias por buscarme, lo aprecio.

-Ooooouuhhh, ¿De nada? –Etna olió un poco su taza, esperando el té no tuviese nada raro. –Príncipe, ¿Usted está… bien?

-No digo que tenga los mejores hábitos, pero sí, me encuentro bien. –No entendía por que ese tipo de preguntas. Era más que claro estaba bien, mejor que cualquier otro hombre al que le hayan hecho trizas el corazón. Oh al menos, eso es lo que él pensaba. No se sentía muy diferente de antes, aunque sabía que había dejado algunas de sus costumbres. Nunca le vio nada de malo a eso, no es como si las necesitara. -¿Más té?

-Por favor…

* * *

-Demonios, demonios, ¡Demonios! –Baal rugió mientras empacaba sus objetos más valiosos rápidamente. –Ese hombre; ese humano nunca dijo nada de matar a un Serafín. –Masculló con rabia mientras empacaba. ¿Ese humano era realmente tan poderoso como para matar a un Serafín? ¿Por qué matar al Serafín? ¿Cuál era la razón de hacerlo de forma tan brutal? ¿Y la foto? Pero sobre todo, ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con Laharl? –Mierda, nada de esto esta bien.

-¿Algún problema, Baal?

-¿¡QUÉ!? –Baal volteó con preocupación. No existían muchas criaturas capaces de cruzar su sistema de seguridad. Por un momento creyó que Ai había regresado. –Oh, eres tú Etsuko. Disculpa, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar contigo. –Baal no era ajeno a las alas blancas, en realidad, las halas blancas habían hecho una gran cantidad de trabajos por él. Especialmente Etsuko…

Etsuko lo miro con diversión por un momento. El todo poderoso Señor del Terror… aterrado. La ironía casi la hizo reír.

-Supongo que esto no tiene nada que ver con la muerte de ese estúpido de Lamington. –No era un secreto que a Etsuko no le agradaba mucho Lamington, en realidad, sólo lamentaba no haberlo matado ella misma.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Etsuko rio levemente. – ¿Es necesario que preguntes? –Dijo mientras levantaba sus manos con diversión y negaba con la cabeza. –Además de este… curioso espectáculo, eres el único demonio que conozco con conexiones en Celestia, conexiones capaces de abrir las puertas, capaces de traicionarte en cualquier momento… –Etsuko sabía que ningún ángel involucrado con Baal aguantaría cualquier interrogatorio en Celestia sin romperse. Es bien sabido lo muy querido que era el Serafín.

Baal rechinó los dientes. Es exactamente por eso que estaba escapando, no pasaría mucho antes de que alguno de ellos comenzara a hablar y entonces tuviese a toda Celestia tras su metálico trasero. Y además de eso, según sus espías, Etna había contactado con Laharl, y ese ¿humano? Ai, parecía ser un hombre de palabra.

Nada estaba saliendo bien para el Señor del Terror.

-¡Eso no tuvo nada que ver conmigo! ¡No sabía que haría algo así! ¡Nadie se atrevería a eso! –Baal gritó en pánico. Era cierto que facilitó la entrada de Ai a Celestia, pero nunca en todos sus años de vida se imaginaria que asesinaría al Serafín.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién lo hizo, Baal? –Etsuko estaba muy interesada en el asesino. Ella sólo sabía que el Serafín estaba muerto; que lo habían asesinado. Sus conexiones no eran tan buenas como las de Baal, por lo que no tenía no idea de como había muerto, o la fotografía pegada a su corazón.

-Ai.

-Me halagas, pero ya sabes exactamente lo que pienso del amor.

-NO, NO, FUE AI. –Gritó. Ese nombre le pareció ridículo desde el inicio, pero burlarse del nombre de alguien que podría fácilmente matarlo cuando ya no fuera necesario no era la mejor de las ideas. –Dijo que su nombre era Ai, él quería entrar a Celestia, ese humano me forzó a hacerlo.

Etsuko levantó una ceja ante eso. -¿Te forzó? –Aparte de ella, no conocía a nadie tan fuerte como para forzar a un demonio tan antiguo y poderoso como Baal. -¿Realmente esperas que me crea que un simple humano te forzó para entrar a Celestia?

-¡Es la verdad! Ese humano… no, esa cosa con forma humana. Esa cosa me forzó para entrar y… ¡LAHARL!

-¿Laharl? –Laharl era su nuevo recluta en las alas blancas, y no recordaba habérselo mencionado a Baal en ningún momento. –¿Qué tiene que ver Laharl con todo esto?

Baal sólo se quedó meditando la información un momento. Laharl fue traicionado hace tres años, Laharl escapó del castillo para buscar una maldita respuesta, entonces aparece un humano capaz de darle una paliza y lo convence por la fuerza que Etna no llegué a Laharl, también le pide entrar a Celestia para matar al Serafín.

Entonces Eita y Flonne se convierten en sospechosos.

Eso… no tenía sentido. En cierta forma, todo parecía estar hecho para… beneficiar de alguna manera a Laharl. No; de ser así no habría razón para mantener a Etna alejada, ya que ella planea regresarlo al castillo, a menos de que no quisiese que fuese tan pronto. Tiempo para deshacerse del ángel caído, tiempo para deshacerse del arcángel… ¿Era por eso? ¿Por Laharl? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué planea?

-Heyyy, Inframundo a Baal, ¿Estas ahí? –A Etsuko no le gustaba ser ignorada. Como siguiese así, entonces lo haría hablar al estilo demonio.

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Disculpa?

Baal dejó caer alguna de las cosas y volteó a Etsuko. –No lo entiendo.

-Bueno, a mí también me está costando entenderte.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Laharl con todo esto?

-Me gustaría saber.

Baal miró a Etsuko un momento. Ella sabía algo, pero no todo, no sabía de la foto. Una foto de la que él estaba enterado, un pasado que él sabía. Contarle sobre esa foto a Etsuko, eso sería añadir todavía más problemas. Si él no estuviese involucrado en todo este escandalo, le hubiese gustado quedarse atrás y ver como todos se destruyen. Pero él estaba involucrado, y no quería más problemas…

-Ese hombre, Ai, él quería que mantuviese a Etna lejos de Laharl. No me preguntes por que, realmente no tengo ni idea. –Eso era cierto, Baal podría hacer un millón de conjeturas, pero realmente no tenían sentido, no sin tener idea de quién era Ai y cual era su relación con Laharl.

-Bueno, eso me concierne bastante. –Baal se confundió ante esa respuesta. –Acabo de reclutarlo para las alas blancas. –Infló el pecho con orgullo. –Por ahora no es realmente fuerte, pero con el tiempo puede llegar bastante lejos con nosotros.

-Tú… ¿Reclutaste a Laharl para tú grupo de mercenarios?

Etsuko rodó los ojos, ¿Por qué esa obsesión con llamarlos mercenarios? –Sí Baal, lo recluté para mí grupo de mercenarios.

-Bueno, si Ai tiene alguna relación con Laharl, ten por seguro de que lo veras pronto. –Dijo mientras terminaba de levantar todas sus cosas del piso. –Hasta que todo esto termine, me ocultare en algún Inframundo alterno.

**CRACK**

Baal sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho. Cuando sus ojos bajaron se encontró con la espada de Etsuko… destrozando su armadura, empalada en su pecho. Etsuko lo había atravesado con su espada, totalmente de frente y sin ninguna duda. – ¿Por… qué?

-Tú eras uno de nuestros mejores clientes, Baal. Esa era la única razón de no aceptar trabajos por tú cabeza, sería horrible perder a alguien con una billetera tan grande. Pero… –Enterró más profunda la espada. –Ahora que seguramente te volverás el enemigo de toda Celestia, no te necesitaremos más. –Sujetó la cabeza de Baal fuertemente con una mano. –Adiós, Señor del terror…

Un torrente de llamas blancas inundo la cabeza de Baal antes de extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Los gritos del Señor del Terror reflejaban un terrible dolor. Las llamas sacras era un ataque que sólo los arcángeles podrían hacer y Etsuko era lo bastante fuerte para que sólo eso bastara para acabar con Baal.

-Así que… Ai ¿Eh? –Etsuko se lamió el dedo medio, todavía tenía una pequeña llama sacra. –Que nombre más horrible…

**,**

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 4

**Interludio**

,

-Dime Laharl, ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar cual es la diferencia entre demonios y humanos? –Ai preguntó con diversión. Estaba parado frente a un gran pizarrón; con pequeños garabatos de cierto ángel caído y un desagradable arcángel muriendo de formas muy dolorosas. Separándolo de Laharl se hallaba una gran mesa. Ai estaba apoyado en ella como si fuese un maestro dirigiéndose a un alumno.

Laharl estudió la pregunta con cuidado. En el pasado su respuesta hubiese sido simpe: "Los demonios somos poderosos, los humanos son débiles". En estos momentos, realmente le costaba mucho encontrar una diferencia. Quizás… –Los demonios poseemos una esperanza de vida infinitamente mayor al ser humano. –Laharl no podía estar seguro de si esa era la respuesta correcta, pero sospechó que Ai se contestaría su propia pregunta de todas formas.

Laharl estaba sentado en uno de los pupitres del frente. El lugar donde hablaban no era otro que un simple salón de clases.

Ai sonrió a su respuesta. –Perfecto, esa es una de las diferencias más importantes del demonio y el humano. –Ai pasó de detrás de la mesa a pararse frente a ella, esta vez se apoyó en ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos. –Ahora, ¿Puedes decir alguna diferencia importante entre ángeles y demonios?

Laharl no sabía que contestar.

"Los ángeles son buenos, lo demonios son malos". Esa sería la respuesta de cualquier persona. ¿Pero era correcta? En su tiempo con demonios y… ángeles, había visto mucho que contradecía esa simple respuesta. Demonios tan buenos como cualquier ángel, ángeles tan malvados como el peor de los demonios.

No tenía idea de que contestar.

Sin embargo. Algo en su pecho se disparó, y antes de darse cuenta… él estaba contestando.

-Los demonios no fingimos ser buenos.

La sonrisa de Ai se ensanchó.

-Excelente, Laharl. –Ai realmente parecía animarse por la respuesta de Laharl. –Muchos ángeles son excusados de sus obras sólo por algo tan simple cono "no importa cuanta mierda esparza por el mundo, como soy un jodido ángel estoy bien y los demás están mal". Seguramente fue la misma basura que el gusano con alas se dijo a si mismo cuando se tiró a la puta rubia. O quizás esa puta pensó "soy un ex-ángel, por lo tanto soy mala; puedo acostarme con cuantas personas quiero. Infiernos, amo la posición del misionero". Je, seguramente fue algo similar. –Extrañamente, Ai parecía mucho más molesto que Laharl al terminar esa pequeña pantomima.

Ai suspiró y se acercó a Laharl.

Laharl no sintió ningún tipo de amenaza proveniente de él. No estaba en peligro, o al menos eso pensaba. Ai era extraño.

-Ahora, Laharl, mí buen alumno. ¿Cuál es la mayor diferencia entre tú y yo?

Los ojos de Laharl se abrieron a eso, ¿Era necesario contestar o sólo se estaba burlando de él? Con tan sólo verlo podía pensar en un millar de diferencias. No sólo eran de razas distintas, sino que Ai claramente lo superaba en poder. No sabía como lo sabía, pero sabía que en una pelea con Ai no duraría mucho tiempo. Así que, ¿Esa era su mayor diferencia? ¿El poder? No, había otra cosa. Una diferencia que Laharl no podía; que se negaba a ver. ¿Qué era?

-Tick, Tock, Laharl. Nunca dije que no había límite de tiempo para contestar. –Ai movió su dedo índice como si fuese un péndulo. Eso puso muy nervioso a Laharl. ¿Cuál era la razón de todas estas preguntas al fin y al cabo? ¿Por qué era del interés de Ai? Era incomprensible para él.

El interés de Ai… era su interés.

¿Por qué?

-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn. –Ai dijo. El tiempo de Laharl se había acabado. –Eso es todo por hoy. Puedes tratar en la siguiente clase del maestro Ai. Mierda, eso sonó pedófilo.

Fue entonces cuando las paredes, el techo, la pizarra, la mesa y los pupitres comenzaron a desaparecer en la nada. – ¿Qu…? –Laharl nunca terminó su pregunta como un enorme abismo se abrió a sus pies.

Laharl calló a un abismo de oscuridad.

,

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 5

**Misión de prueba**

,

Etna trató de chasquear sus dedos tres veces más frente a la cara de Laharl. Desde hace ya media hora que el príncipe se había quedado totalmente tildado mientras servía el té. Razón de que en la mesa se pueda ver una enorme mancha, producto del desbordamiento de su taza. Él príncipe no se había movido ni un milímetro desde entonces. Sólo continuaba viendo directamente a la taza que estaba sirviendo, ni siquiera había soltado la pequeña tetera. Era espeluznante.

-Uuuuhhh, ¿Príncipe? –Trató de llamar su atención. –Vamos príncipe, esto no es gracioso. –Era de miedo. Le recordó a una película de horror que vio una vez. No podía recordar muy bien como iba la película, pero recordaba el final. Todos quedan tiesos. Ella no busco a Laharl para terminar como en esa maldita película.

¿Qué infiernos pasaba con el príncipe? ¿Dónde estaba el maldito mocoso arrogante y de mal carácter del que le gustaba tanto burlarse? Con ése Laharl sólo bastaría chantajearlo con las fotos, éste la mataría si sacaba ese tema. ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan complicada? Hace unas horas estaba disfrutando de un pen-house como ningún otro, y ahora estaba tomando té en un cuarto de hotel con una puerta destrozada, una niña inconsciente y el príncipe estatua.

Entonces recordó a la causante de todo esto.

-Realmente la haré pagar por esto cuando regrese. Tanto ella como su "novio" van a pagar por estas molestias. –Masculló con ira apenas reprimida. No podía creer que una mocosa así haya tenido el descaro de hablar tantas estupideces sobre el amor mientras se tiraba a ese estúpido arcángel en el maldito castillo de su novio. Pero lo hizo, durante quién sabe cuanto tiempo.

Si esos dos seguían en el castillo cuando regresara, entonces los mandaría de vuelta a Celestia, aunque no precisamente en una pieza.

-Guuuuaaaa.

Un pequeño murmullo la sacó de sus fantasías sádico-homicidas. Al voltear a la puerta pudo ver como Aris salía nerviosamente, parecía bastante deprimida. Aunque desde el inicio la vio muy deprimida, especialmente cuando la acusó de ser alguna especie de sádico-lesviana. Nunca nadie en su vida la había confundido tanto. Se parecía a la difunta Reina, pero no actuaba como ella. Actuaba como una niña con problemas de timidez en su primer día de clases.

Etna se rindió tratando de traer de vuelta al príncipe y pasó a Aris. –Buenos días, ¿O es buenas noches?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Aris balbuceó un momento antes de ver a Etna, todavía estaba algo confundida. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, un flash de lo que había pasado pasó por su cabeza, o por lo menos parte de lo que pasó, quizás fue por eso que sus ojos se agrandaron y lo único que pudo decir cuando vio a Etna fue… – ¡WAA! ¡La ladrona asesina sádico-lesviana! –Entonces volvió a desmallarse.

Etna contempló un minuto a la inconsciente Aris y después volvió a pasar a la estatua que era Laharl. Esa iba a ser una larga noche para la hermosa roza negra cubierta de espinas…

* * *

Las mañanas para Flonne habían sido realmente largas en lo que le parecía mucho, mucho tiempo. Ella solía despertarse con una alegre sonrisa, deseosa de esparcir amor por doquier. Ahora apenas dormía, y los recuerdos de todo lo que ella trató de esparcir pero que ella misma no pudo aprender la atormentaban.

El recuerdo de ese día la atormentaba.

Los ojos de Laharl cuando sus miradas se cruzaron… eran algo que nunca antes había visto en Laharl. Esos ojos… Casi sentía que estaba apunto de lanzarse contra ellos sin importar nada más que destruirlos. Pero sólo se dio la vuelta… y se fue. Se fue del castillo, sin dinero, sin armas, sin nada…

Y era su culpa.

Ella… que durante tanto tiempo había estado tratando de enseñarle que los demonios pueden sentir amor, y entonces, cuando por fin lo había logrado…

Flonne no soportaba ese recuerdo. Ella… con Eita.

Fue casi desde el principio.

Desde joven siempre había admirado a Eita; especialmente por su valor y sus ideales puros. Es por eso que cuando volvió a verlo, sintió que esa chispa de admiración regresaba, esta ves convertida en algo más. Eita se había vuelto más fuerte y guapo de lo que recordaba. Incluso en un combate de entrenamiento no tuvo problemas para vencer fácilmente a Laharl. Recordaba ese combate… nunca dejo de ver a Eita… y jamás apoyo a Laharl.

Desde entonces siempre había aprovechado cualquier momento a solas para verlo. Le las timaba pensar cuantas veces había mentido o engañado a Laharl sólo para que la dejase sola y así poder pasar más tiempo con Eita. Era algo malo, y el hecho de que en ese tiempo hubiese tocado clases de fidelidad a tú amor era una cruel ironía.

Recordaba la primera vez que se besaron. Fue cuando trataban de escapar de Laharl, Laharl trataba de desafiar a Eita a lo que sería la revancha numero 421 desde que llego, y ellos no querían ser molestados sólo por eso. Eita la llevó volando en sus brazos hasta otra sección del castillo, y mientras descendían… Eita tocó sus labios con los suyos.

A Flonne le parecía ver todo desde afuera, como en una de esas novelas románticas donde el verdadero amor besa a su amada mientras desciende suavemente con sus alas blancas en una hermosa noche estrellada, ¿Qué ese no era el sueño de cada enamorada? Ella no negó el beso, incluso se lo devolvió.

Así comenzó su pequeña aventura.

Cada recuerdo de besos que ella disfruto en el pasado, eran como cientos de dagas clavándose en su pecho.

Ella lo traiciono y rompió su corazón. Esa era la única verdad.

Nada de sueños infantiles ni frases sacadas de libros o poemas, ella simplemente comenzó a ver a otro hombre a espaldas de su novio. Eso era lo peor que alguien pueda hacerle a la persona que ama. ¿Entonces por qué lo hizo? Aun cuando sabía que estaba mal, ¿Cómo pudo incluso seguir impartiendo sus clases de amor sin una chispa de remordimiento? Como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Mientras se distanciaba más y más de Laharl, y sus encuentros con Eita se volvían… más íntimos.

Ella… fue quien dio el paso…

Era horrible para ella admitirlo, pero así fue.

Fue un día como cualquier otro, ello acababan de escapar de Laharl. Se estaban burlando de lo fácil que era escapar de él. Y entonces Eita la había besado nuevamente, con uno de esos besos que ella no dudaba en responder. Estaban solos, en medio de un hermoso campo de flores que ella misma había plantado. Ningún demonio se acercaría ahí, y ellos lo sabían.

Fue cuando los besos se convirtieron en algo más. Se convirtieron en las caricias que más de una vez había aparecido en su pequeña aventura. Lo curioso, es que fue Eita quien intento detener lo que se avecinaba.

-Espera, Flonne. –Dijo sin perder el control de su voz. La suave voz que la había cautivado de niña. –No creo que debamos seguir desde aquí, podría hacer algo con lo que te sintieras incomoda, incluso podría lastimarte.

Ella sabía a que se refería, no era tan lenta como otros pensaban. Pero también sabía que si no seguían, entonces ese romance podría perderse, ¿Eso era tan malo? Olvidar lo que habían hecho y seguir adelante, con Laharl. Tendría que haberse detenido, regresar con Laharl.

Pero no lo hizo.

-Está bien. –Dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba el rostro de Eita. –Está bien. –Repitió mientras lo besaba tiernamente.

Flonne sintió ganas de acurrucarse en un rincón y morir ahí mismo donde estaba: en la habitación del castillo del hombre que tanto había lastimado.

Lo que en ese entonces le pareció la consumación de algo hermoso, fue realmente el peor error de toda su vida. Lo que había manchado permanentemente la relación con Laharl. La máxima traición posible a alguien que amas.

Y ella estaba feliz, en ese entonces ella estaba feliz. Se distanció cada vez más de Laharl, inventando un millar de escusas sólo para estar con Eita, solos.

Era tan estúpida, seguía siendo tan estúpida.

Encerrada en la alcoba del hogar del hombre que lastimó mientras él estaba perdido, viviendo de la amabilidad de los prinnies que hace tiempo debieron reencarnar. Dejando que alguien matase a quien quería como un padre… Esa tragedia…

-_Tú puedes evitar una tragedia… _

-¿?

Las palabras de ese hombre resonaron en su cabeza. Una tragedia, volver a Celestia y así evitar una tragedia… ¿Podría ser?

No.

Era imposible que ese hombre lo haya hecho. Hasta donde sabía, ese hombre pudo nunca existir, quizás sólo se lo imaginó todo. Últimamente su cabeza le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

* * *

Laharl despertó con la peor jaqueca que había tenido en años. Se sentía peor aun que la vez que Etna había puesto alcohol en el ponche de la fiesta navideña. Su cabeza no paraba de palpitar a cada segundo que pasaba, y su visión era un tanto borrosa. Se sujetó fuertemente la cabeza mientras trataba de darle algún sentido a lo que veía.

Era… un callejón.

¿Cuándo había llegado a un callejón? Lo último que recordaba era estar tomando té con Etna. Dudaba que ella lo hubiese arrojado al callejón como una broma o en alguna rabieta, por lo menos ninguna que el recuerde. El té lo había preparado con sus propias manos, la idea de alguna droga oculta era absurda. Además, su cuerpo se había vuelto muy resistente a varios tipos de venenos y drogas en los últimos años.

Entonces… – ¿Dónde estoy?

Estaba acostado sobre un montón de bolsas de basura llenas de porquería de la que no quería perder mucho más tiempo pensando. Se puso de pie y comenzó a observar mejor el área. No había realmente mucho que ver en el callejón: era pequeño y estrecho. Un lugar perfecto para almacenar basura esperando que alguien más se ocupara de ella.

Revisó su cuerpo para asegurarse de que no había sido profanado de ninguna forma, era horrible el pensar lo que podrían haber hecho con él estando inconsciente. Después de una exploración a fondo, llegó a la conclusión de que estaba bien, o lo bastante bien como un demonio roto como él pueda estar.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí? –Preguntó a la nada. Nunca esperó realmente una respuesta, es la típica pregunta que cualquiera diría estando en su posición. Hace un momento estaba tomando té con Etna y ahora estaba en un callejón repleto de basura. Más específicamente, se despertó en un callejón cubierto de basura.

-Yo te traje, compañero. –Resonó una voz sobre su cabeza.

Cuando miro hacia arriba no se sorprendió mucho, ya había reconocido la voz, especialmente el tono de sarcasmo. Era increíble lo irritante que podía ser alguien. Especialmente un ser humano.

-…Ai.

-¿Tienes que darle tanto drama a todo? –Dijo con un tono aburrido. Ai estaba sentado en el techo de un edificio. –Todo eso de los corazones rotos y búsquedas emocionales fue interesante al principio, pero ya supéralo amigo. En serio deberías dejar de ser tan jodidamente dramático.

Laharl no sabía como reaccionar. Ai lo trajo de alguna manera de ese apartamento al callejón sin que se diera cuenta, especialmente estando con Etna. No era un humano que se tomase a la ligera, aunque Laharl comenzaba a tener serias dudas sobre si "humano" sería la forma correcta de referirse a Ai. Pero ahora al menos podría confirmar una duda.

-¿Cuál es tú nombre? –Laharl tenía que contener la rabia que amenazaba con destrozar todo el callejón. Era necesario esperar a que Ai al menos contestara esa pregunta. Ai no era su nombre real, Laharl debería de haberse dado cuenta de eso desde antes. ¿Qué clase de persona elegiría llamarse del mismo modo que aquello cuyo significado había estado buscando? Uno con el poder y la estupidez de atreverse a burlarse de él, eso es seguro.

Ai simplemente se rio un poco. – ¿Tan mala es la impresión que te dejé? Bueno, no espero que su Majestad se moleste en recordar los nombres de los pequeños y patéticos seres humanos. –Suspiró pesadamente. –Oh, su poderosa majestad, Rey del infierno, heredero del legado oscuro del dolor y los tormentos, me llamo Ai.

Ai saltó rápidamente a otro de los techos cuando una poderosa esfera de energía fue lanzada contra él. La velocidad fue tan grande que no pasaron dos segundos antes de que se perdiera de vista en la oscuridad de la noche, al menos hasta que una gigantesca explosión fue escuchada a lo lejos.

-¿Qué, me faltó inclinarme? –Continuó con esa sonrisa suya, ahora recostado de lado mientras sujetaba un lado de su mejilla.

Laharl simplemente bajó el brazo por cuya mano todavía podía verse algo de humo escapando. No podía soportar a esa plaga, si dependiese de él haría bolar todo el callejón y alrededores hasta asegurarse de que esa molestia estuviese muerta, pero no podía, no sería conveniente. Al menos no todavía.

Realmente quería saber exactamente quien era él, pero por ahora eso era secundario, tenía que saber porque lo había arrastrado ahí.

-¿Por qué-

-Por esto. –Ai lanzó un archivo a los pies de Laharl. –Si realmente quieres estar jugando al mercenario, adelante. Diviértete mientras todo termina por si solo. No me lo agradezcas. –Agitó su mano frente a su cara como si lo que había hecho no fuese la gran cosa, aunque Laharl no sabía exactamente que había hecho.

-¿Te refieres a Etna? –Preguntó, un pequeño atisbo de preocupación escapó de su voz, esperaba que Ai no se diese cuenta, pero esa esperanza murió cuando la sonrisa de ese tipo creció unos centímetros más.

-Tranquilo, no le he hecho nada a tu pequeña flor negra. Todavía puede serme útil. –El modo en que parecía referirse a Etna era como si se estuviese refiriendo a algún tipo de herramienta. A Laharl no le sorprendió, personas como Ai seguramente ven como simples objetos a todos lo que lo rodea. Pues el no planeaba ser su juguete.

-Dime que planeas.

-Ayudarte, idiota. –Respondió dejando de lado su sonrisa y dejándose caer al callejón, justo frente a Laharl. Esos ojos azules parecían haber adquirido un brillo peligroso. Ai se acercó a Laharl sin la menor guardia, como si no esperase que Laharl hiciese algo para evitarlo. Y no lo hizo.

Laharl no tenía miedo, hace tiempo que no lo sentía. Tampoco creía que Ai estuviese tratando de matarlo, ni se sintió intimidado por él. Ai se acercaba y él no retrocedía ni levantaba la guardia. Un dolor de cabeza minúsculo comenzó a formarse dentro de su ser, pero lo ignoró totalmente, estaba muy ocupado en el humano frente a él como para preocuparse de otra cosa.

Ai se detuvo cuando estuvo sólo a unos centímetros de Laharl.

-Te has convertido en una sombra, ignorando tu deber y derecho, rindiéndote ante emociones que jamás debiste haber sentido, emociones que ya te han traído dolo antes y están trayendo un dolor todavía más grande ahora. Es por eso, que me desharé de todo aquello que te ha hecho daño. Todo lo que te ha cambiado y destruido tu ser, va a desaparecer de este mundo, entonces poco a poco todo volverá a ser como antes de que esa pequeña zorra llegara de Celestia. Ya no habrá nada que dañe tu corazón.

Laharl estaba estupefacto, ¿Ai estaba haciendo todo eso por él? La palabra acosador loco debió surcar su cabeza un millar de veces mientras su cara se ponía ligeramente azul. Ai estaba… ¿Obsesionado con él? Mierda, su padre una vez le había hablado de los fans locos que eran sumamente peligrosos, especialmente para personas tan importantes como reyes demonio. Creía recordar una vez que vio como su padre sacaba una cantidad anormalmente grande de cámaras espías instaladas en el baño, cinco minutos después de que acabara de usarlo.

Esta vez Laharl retrocedió medio paso mientras se preparaba para correr con su espada rota lista para defender su culo de ese acosador loco con súper poderes. Esa sonrisa de Ai ahora le parecía bastante lasciva. Especialmente después de unir acosador loco con el nombre Ai. Si ese acosador loco que lo persigue se hace llamar amor, le sonríe lascivamente, está tan obsesionado con él y ahora lo arrastra a un callejón sin salida… ¡Tenía que largarse ya mismo de ese lugar!

-Tranquilo, no estoy interesado en tu culo. –Laharl soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio. –Estoy interesado en ti. –Laharl llegó a la concusión de que era hora de irse. –Antes que salgas corriendo mientras abrasas el cuerpo que ahora crees violado por mi mirado, deberías llevarte el archivo. –Ai señalo el archivo a los pies de Laharl. Si ese hombre pensaba que se agacharía y bajaría la guardia de su retaguardia, entonces estaba muy equivocado. –Puedes pensar lo que quieras, hago esto para ayudarte, pero si quieres quedarte con la imagen de "acosador loco obsesivo amante de culos" entonces adelante. Ai dio la vuelta y saltó nuevamente al techo. –Ta ta.

Laharl esperó unos cinco minutos antes de agacharse a recoger el archivo que parecía contener su misión de prueba en Las Alas Blancas. Lo ojeó un poco antes de suspirar. Como no iba a ser, era un asesinato. _–Vaya misión de prueba que me dan. _–Etsuko ya había mencionado que hacían misiones fuera de lo común, pero realmente no esperó que le fueran a entregar una misión como esta, era como si no fuese más que un simple asesino a sueldo. ¿Dónde estaban los mercenarios a los que se les pagaba por entrar en horribles y sangrientos campos de guerra? Daba lo mismo ahora.

Laharl memorizó lo importante y quemó el archivo, Etsuko había agregado una nota al final diciéndole que tenía que destruir la carpeta una vez aprendido lo necesario. Laharl no vio ninguna gracia que al final de la nota hubiese una marca de lápiz labial en forma de labios.

* * *

Eita apenas y estaba terminando de digerir todo lo que había pasado. No le importaba la vida de paria en el infierno, o ser ejecutado como traidor en el cielo, sólo quería que Flonne fuese libre de todo eso, volverla a ver sonreír como antes… antes de que el lo arruinara todo. ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo como eso? ¿Cómo pudo aprovecharse de la inocencia de Flonne de ese modo? Ella era feliz, tenía amigos y alguien a quien querer, entonces llegó él y la llevó por caminos que ella nunca debería haber recorrido.

Todo era su culpa, que fuese él quien pagara, no ella.

Desearía nuca haber bajado al Inframundo, no, eso sería una mentira, él había querido ver a Flonne desde hace tiempo. Lo que desearía era nunca haberse metido con su final feliz. El lo estaba convirtiendo en un final trágico.

Ahora estaba buscando pistas de un supuesto asesino que de alguna forma se había colado en el castillo, le había robado parte de su foto, había entrado en Celestia y matado a una de los entes más fuertes y antiguos tan fácilmente que nadie se había percatado de nada. Eita había esperado que al menos hubiese signos de algún tipo de pelea, o que la casa del Serafín estuviese en ruinas, sin embargo, por lo que pudo averiguar de ese tal Vyers, casi no había habido destrozos. Y aun así, la escena fue brutal. Parece que el ángel que lo encontró todavía estaba recibiendo terapia.

-No lo entiendo. –Cuando Eita se imaginaba al Serafín siempre aparecía la imagen de alguien fuerte, invencible incluso, alguien tan grande que había sobrevivido a las antiguas guerras sin perder su corazón puro o su amabilidad. Y ahora su corazón había sido arrancado de su cuerpo, literalmente hablando.

En esta investigación, su única ayuda eran los prinnies que no querían ver muerta a Flonne, aunque ya habían dejado claro que daba lo mismo que pasase con él, eso estaba bien para Eita. Mientras Flonne estuviese a salvo, entonces quizás podría encontrar su absolución. Pero no lo haría a menos que no encontrara al verdadero culpable, en definitiva, por Flonne; por la vida que le arrebató, él encontraría al responsable de la muerte del Maestro Lamington. –Y yo mismo le daré muerte.

,

Continuará…


End file.
